narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Konashi
'Konashi '(こなし,Konashi) ''' '''was an S-rank missing-nin who descended from Kumogakure and later joined Team Kiken. Background Konashi grew up in Kumogakure with his family. Even at a young age, Konashi knew the reality of the ninja world and grew vastly in it as he had to often participate in protecting his village. At age 11, Konashi witness his parents get slain by an intruding force upon Sunagakure. He was very well hidden but could not risk saving his parents. Later on in life, Konashi was now mature enough to gain the ranks to become a shinobi. Once he got all the necessary training, he set off to avenge his parent's death. He later found the four assassins sent to actually kill his father but his mother was killed also. Angered by the realization, Konashi defeated all four mercifully. The once good hearted shinobi turned bad. Personality Konashi is very subtle. His silence says it all for everything. Many of his allies say that Konashi is very wise and knowledgeable from his young age. Even though Konashi was considered as an evil person, he was really a nice person. When he turned to the villainous route, it was believed that he was in a great depression from his parents passing far back, but eventually it got to him. Appearance Konashi is a tall, handsome man who had a perfect facial expression on his face at all times. Sometimes that facial expression would not even change, even through battle. He is tan-skinned, had long black hair, that reached towards the middle of his back. His notable trait was his glass-colored blue eyes. On his hands he wore a light red color nail-polish, different from the other Akatsuki members. Abilities Konashi is a very versatile opponent who can grasp the aspect of the battlefield in an instant. He uses light to blind his enemies and creates fireballs to burst them away. Konashi's suppresses his chakra until he really needs it, causing the release of his chakra to go off the charts. Genjutsu Konashi's fire attacks usually makes his opponents believe that they're on fire, which gives him an opening to attack. He demonstrated this on a group of guards who were ordered to block the Kiken group from entering a certain village. As they were getting closer, Konashi forcefully threw a fireball to explode at their feet, causing the fire to appear real on them. Once they were distracted, Konashi blasted them away. Chakra Prowess Konashi's chakra level can be suppressed, so much that when released it can make a seismic-wave go around him, blowing objects back. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Konashi has proficiency of the chakra natures of Fire Release and Yang Release. Taijutsu Konashi is very agile on his feet. Using only his hands while standing in one place, Konashi seems very calm while blocking all taijutsu attacks from foes. Described while fighting both Kai and Naoto, Konashi easily wore them out whilst appearing unfazed. Part II Konashi and Urusai Two unknown ninja, both with different backgrounds, came into range with Kai Mori and Naoto Kagume. While training, Konashi and Urusai speculated that these two shinobi were from Konohagakure. Kiken Six-Tails Unleashed Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Video Games Konashi is a playable character in the following video games: References Konashi, his design and his outfit is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT